To a Brighter Future
by Queen of the Avast Seas
Summary: Numerous events brought her to the current state between life and death, but she learns fate works in mysterious ways when she's given a chance to redeem her past mistakes and bring a tint of happiness to a child that was left behind. AU


**Summary:** Numerous events brought her to the current state between life and death, but she learns fate works in mysterious ways when she's given a chance to redeem her past mistakes and bring a tint of happiness to a child that was left behind.

**Pairings:** SoulxMaka, maybe some BlackstarxTsubaki and Fem!CronaxKid

**Warnings:** Bit **_OOC_**, unbeta-ed, few incorrect spelling and grammar

**A/N:** This fanfic is dedicated to my dear friend **_inuyashasmikogurl18656_**, who likes to have me around despite my shy nature. I love you Vii!  
I've had this idea for a while but I didn't know what anime/manga to try it on. I know it may sound a bit confusing right now, but it will all be explained in future chapters. Thank you~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater but Atsushi Okubo-san does :3

* * *

**Prologue:**

I always thought my existence had no real meaning in this world.

My father having left my mother after a divorce, she slowly grew sickly and eventually died-leaving me all by myself.

I may have everything from looks to intelligence and social skills, but none of those brought me any hope in happiness.

Except for maybe a certain someone.

Soul 'Eater' Evans, I had met during my first days of middle school. We didn't get along well at the beginning with his cocky attitude and his habit to ignore others, but one day as I heard him play the piano, all that changed.

It was strange to others, but what I felt was like a pang of understanding-He was letting out all those hidden feelings as his slim fingers pressed on those rectangular keys, he was frustrated.

It was beautiful. I couldn't help but let out a gentle smile. A true one, that I hadn't given in years.

Placing a hand in front of him, I offered him a bond that would become unbreakable throughout the years.

* * *

He accompanied me everywhere. It was nice to have someone with you at all times, for a change of pace.

He brought more smiles and laughter to my face and I could tell he enjoyed himself too.

As time passed, we met others like us, with weird antics and quirks, that brought more light into this cave of darkness we used to live in.

Eventually came the time to graduate and go on to high school so most of the gang had to break up. Leaving only me and Soul.

_'At least we had each other.'_ I had gone to think. But sometimes things are not just served in a silver platter...

At our new school, everything had gone different then we anticipated.

We were no longer together. No same classes, lunch, clubs-we didn't even have time to see each other after school-and it felt sad.

All problems that I had came rising back, with the arrival of my father and jealousy of my fellow classmates, who were _supposed_ to be my friends. Goes to show you, you can't just trust anybody_._

_Tired_; I became _tired_. My path to life had come to be blank, _foggy_, once again and had no intention of clearing it.

With emotionless eyes I crossed the road as I ignored the sight around me, ears gone completely deaf; not wanting to hear the cries and begging of pedestrians calling to me, for a chance to save me from becoming a victim of the upcoming vehicle passing through.

_But it was too late._

It became painful. As much as I tried my body wouldn't move. I felt my lids closing, falling into the deep epitome of darkness called sleep.

* * *

Why was it that God always had a habit to help those who consciously didn't want it?

Does he have something planned out for me?

That must explain why I am stuck in this place, looking back on those mistakes and how it not only affected me but those close around me.

This is the journey to fulfill the wish to the person who has yet to become the most important in my life and _his_...

The innocent soul I had no idea I left behind in this world much later in the future... _My son._


End file.
